Magikarp (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magikarp= |-|Shiny Magikarp= Summary Magikarp is a Water-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is based on the Asian carp, which is able to jump up to 3 meters in the air. Magikarp is known as one of the weakest and useless Pokémon, but in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee it has shown an impressive feat. Magikarp has appeared several times in the anime, probably for underlining how common it is in videogames. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Magikarp Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male (50%) or Female (50%) Age: Unknown Classification: Fish Pokémon, Water Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap (According to its pokédex description in Pokémon Platinum, Magikarp is able to leap mountains using Splash), Small Size (Type 0), Water Manipulation (It is able to learn the move "Bubble" in Generation II as a special event), Environmental Enpowerment (Its ability "Swift Swim" raises Magikarp's speed in rain), Speed Augmentation (Magikarp's secret ability "Rattled" increase its speed when it is hit by a Bug-type, Dark-type or Ghost-type damaging move), Paralysis Inducement (Its move "Bounce" has a 30% chance of paralyzing the foe), Energy Manipulation (It is able to learn Dragon Rage in the Pokémon Adventures manga). Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Its resilient body saved it from acidic Victreebel saliva) and Pollution Manipulation (It is able to survive even in the most polluted waters). Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Can reach this level of KE in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Magikarp's speed is 0.0612 times the Speed of Light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town Level (Survived a 1.3770e+26 m fall without damage) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with Bubble and Dragon Rage. Tens of kilometers with its jump in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee Standard Equipment: Berry (Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow), Wacan Berry (Pokéwalker) Intelligence: Below Average (Magikarp often uses Splash without a reason, which makes it an easy target to predators like Pidgeotto and Pidgeot) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to electricity and plant based attacks. It also has many predators, such as Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. Notable Attacks: * Splash: The user just flops and splashes around without having any effect. * Tackle: 'A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. * 'Flail: The user flails about aimlessly to attack. It becomes more powerful the less HP the user has. * Bounce (By tutoring or events): 'The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. It may also leave the target with paralysis. * 'Bubble (Generation II event): A spray of countless bubbles is jetted at the opposing Pokémon. This may also lower their Speed stats. * Dragon Rage (Pokémon TCG and Pokémon Adventures manga): 'This attack hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. This attack always inflicts 40 HP damage. * 'Rage (Pokémon TCG): While this move is in use, it gains attack power each time the user is hit in battle. NOTE: Credit to Bulbapedia and Pokémon Central Wiki. NOTE 2: Credit to Ninja-Jamal for the background picture. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 7